


Centre of Attention

by Sunset_Whispers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, Evil Lucius, F/M, Lemon, Oneshot, Romance, good rodolphus, gryffindor narcissa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset_Whispers/pseuds/Sunset_Whispers
Summary: “Malfoy, let Miss Black go,” a dangerously low voice said, coming from down the aisle towards them.Narcissa looked into the midnight black eyes of Rodolphus Lestrange, feeling then that he was her salvation. Narcissa/Rodolphus AU, Oneshot





	Centre of Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first Narcissa/Rodolphus oneshot which I have written as part of the Gift Giving Extravaganza 2017 over on fanfiction.net. I loved writing this pairing. Thank you to TheOnlyCeeCeeJ for betaing this. I do not own any rights to Harry Potter; the rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

Narcissa Black stood in the seventh floor corridor, anxiously wondering whether this would be the day that Rodolphus stopped meeting her, the day that he made the choice to follow through and agree to the arranged marriage to Bellatrix. Narcissa felt like wishing on a star for her own arranged marriage to be to Rodolphus and not the arrogant, manipulative and controlling piece of shit that was Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. She’d thought he’d been charming at first, getting to know him but before long his true colours had shown when they’d spoken of future careers one day in the library a few months ago. This was the same day that things had begun with Rodolphus. Her mind wandered back to that fateful day.

* * *

_Narcissa had been sat with Lucius working on their assignments when she had asked, “What are your plans after we finish school?”_

_“Isn’t it obvious, my dear? I’m going to follow in my father’s footsteps and join the Dark Lord’s followers. You, once we are married will be a housewife and raise our children.”_

_In that moment, she saw the darkness that flooded his soul, he couldn’t be loved or be capable of loving someone in return. He just wanted to control her. Packing up her things, she slung her bag over her shoulder and stood up. “I’m sorry to burst your bubble, Lucius, but there is no way I’ll become a broodmare for you,” she said before turning to leave. She stopped when she felt herself being turned around, his grip almost vice like on her arm._

_“Get your hands off me.”_

_“No! You’re mine, besides, your family need to be put back in good graces after Andromeda ran off with that Mudblood.”_

_Narcissa slapped him then, her blue eyes blazing fiercely. “How dare you!”_

_“That’s the first and last time you raise your hand to me, Narcissa. You’ll learn.”_

_He pinned her against one of the bookshelves, watching her intently, wanting to teach her a lesson for thinking she could do what she wanted._

_She wanted to be as far away from him in that moment as she possibly could. The way he was looking at her sent cold chills down her spine._

_“Malfoy, let Miss Black go,” a dangerously low voice said, coming from down the aisle towards them._

_Narcissa looked into the midnight black eyes of Rodolphus Lestrange, feeling then that he was her salvation._

_“This has nothing to do with you, Lestrange, move along,” Lucius said, though there was a glint of fear in his grey eyes at seeing the older boy._

_“Not until you let her go,” Rodolphus said, folding his arms across his chest._

_Knowing that Lestrange wasn’t going to budge, Lucius finally relented and released his hold on Narcissa. “Fine, but we aren’t finished, Narcissa.”_

_“Oh, I think we are,” Narcissa said, kneeing Lucius in the groin._

_He groaned in pain, swearing as he buckled to the floor, covering his crotch. “Your parents will be hearing about this, you ungrateful bitch,” he called after her but she ignored him, leaving the library with Rodolphus not far behind her._

_“Come with me,” he said, going up the staircase, heading to the seventh floor. Narcissa was curious about the black haired Slytherin so followed._

_When they entered the corridor, he led her to a wall._

_“Why are we here?” she asked, watching him walk up and down three times past the same spot, wondering then whether he was truly sane._

_When a door appeared, she gasped in shock._

_“This is the Room of Requirement, if you ever need a place to avoid that blonde twat you just come here, walk up and down three times while thinking of what you need and the room will appear the way you want it to be.”_

_“Thank you, Rodolphus, but why are you helping me?”_

_“Because I like you, Izzy. Besides, he doesn’t deserve you,” Rodolphus answered, stepping closer and caressing her cheek softly._

_On instinct she closed her eyes and let out a contented sigh. Only opening her eyes when she felt his lips on hers. She knew it was wrong, he was supposed to marry Bellatrix, but right now she was going to enjoy this kiss. Her lips moved against his, her hands going into his black hair._

_When they broke apart, she breathed heavily looking into those black eyes of his that promised so much. “You have to marry Bellatrix.”_

_“I don’t want to, not when I like her sister.”_

_“Rodolphus…”_

_“Just listen… get to know me, meet me here and we can be free for as long as we have, Izzy.”_

_She liked the way he called her Izzy and not Narcissa. She knew it was dangerous if they were to be caught, but she was tired of being the young innocent Black sister. Besides, she felt like he saw her for who she truly was._

_“Fine, when?”_

_“Friday night.”_

_“Alright,” she replied, smiling as butterflies settled in her stomach._

* * *

From that day on they’d been meeting each week in that spot. They’d talk, do work, kiss and explore their relationship and each other but they hadn’t gone all the way. He made her feel alive but she knew that in a few short months he’d be finishing school and that would be it. It felt like there was a knife in her heart, breaking it already.

It had been nearly fifteen minutes and she felt like he wasn’t going to show. That was, until he came around the corner, relief filling her at the sight of him.

“Hello, love,” he said, smiling that glorious smile of his, that made her melt.

“I didn’t know if you were going to show.”

“Nothing would stop me from seeing you, Izzy,” he replied, stroking her cheek before they opened the Room of Requirement and went inside.

“I think we need to talk, Rod,” Narcissa said, taking his hand and leading him to the sofa opposite the fire that was crackling in the hearth.

“About… oh okay,” he replied when he saw the look on her face. He took her hands in his, stroking them as she began to speak.

“I think we need to end this now before it goes any further. You’re going to be leaving in a few months then you’ll marry Bellatrix. I… Merlin I don’t blame Andi for running away with Ted, she followed her heart, but I can’t. I have to marry that prat.”

“I don’t have to marry her, I’ll tell my father no. If not then we can run away.”

“I couldn’t ask you to do that, Rod. I can’t let you sacrifice things for me.”

“Look at me, Izzy. I do not want Bellatrix. I don’t want to marry her, I want to marry the one I am in love with, I want you.”

She teared up, looking into his eyes. “You love me?”

“Yes, I love you, Izzy.”

She felt it in her heart how she felt about him and kissed him slowly before looking into his eyes once again. “I love you too.”

“Then I’ll write to my father, tell him to change the contract.”

“What about Malfoy?”

“Bellatrix can marry him, they’d suit each other as far as I’m concerned,” he said, stroking her cheek.

She laughed at that but agreed that they did in fact deserve each other.

“But even if that did happen, what about after school with the war? Rod, you’re a Slytherin you will be expected to pick a side.”

“Yes, and you’re a Gryffindor, so, my side is being by yours, Izzy. I don’t have to fight, not everyone will but if I did, then I’ll join the Order.”

“But what about Rabastan and your father?”

“Rabastan still has a few years at school, but even then I can’t see him going to join Voldemort. As for my father, he wasn’t a death eater, he has his views but he isn’t of the far right mind as Voldemort is. Love, let’s not talk about this for the rest of the night, let me love you.”

She felt some relief at his words and nodded, just wanting to be with him tonight for as long as they could. He kissed her slowly at first until she parted her lips, allowing him entrance. His tongue slipped inside, coaxing hers into a sensuous dance, while their hands began working on undressing each other. She pushed his robes off his broad shoulders and went to unbutton his shirt. She’d seen him shirtless before, his muscled shoulders and lean chest, he kept in shape due to him being captain on the Slytherin Quidditch team and even then he was a sight to see up in the air.

He smiled watching her, fascination alight in his eyes, seeing the adoration in hers as her hands caressed his bare chest and then her lips followed suit, pushing him back to lay on the sofa.

“There’s a bed…”

“I know but I want to be with you here first, we’ll hopefully have time for that later,” she said, taking off her blouse, not shy around him as she straddled his hips and grinded against him.

He groaned and made short work of her bra, dropping it to the floor before his fingers set to work caressing her breasts slowly which made her moan contentedly. Before they went any further, she retrieved her wand and cast the contraception charm so that there would be no chance of her falling pregnant, even if she’d like to have children with him someday.

Her hands went to his trousers, unzipping them and taking his length in her hand, she stroked the shaft, admiring how long yet thick he was, enjoying seeing the look of pleasure in his eyes at her ministrations.

“Keep doing that witch and I won’t last,” he groaned.

She giggled and leaned down to kiss him passionately, feeling his hands go under her skirt to stroke against her knickers. She got off him to take her skirt and then her knickers off while he took his trousers and boxers off, lifting her back up to straddle him as he met her gaze.

“I’ll be as gentle as I can, Izzy, but tell me to stop and I will.”

“I know, Rod, but I want this… I want you inside me.”

She settled above him before slowly lowering down onto his cock, wincing as the pain lanced through her for a few minutes until it eventually ebbed away, after she took a few breaths. She rocked slowly on him, getting into a rhythm that she felt comfortable with. She still felt tender but having him inside her was worth the slight discomfort that she knew would soon disappear.

He stroked her waist, guiding her as he circled his hips, bucking up slowly every time she fell down onto him, before she rose again.

“That’s it, Izzy, yes love, oh sweet Circe, yes like that…”

“Oh, Rod, you feel so good,” she moaned, leaning down to capture his lips in a passionate kiss.

He smiled as they kissed and rocked together.

She picked up speed after a while, chasing the pleasure that was coiling in her core. His fingers went to her clit, rubbing to help her along. She screamed his name in ecstasy as she came undone, her body shaking. He continued to buck up until he too followed her, groaning.

When she collapsed on him, he stroked her blonde hair lazily, both of them breathing heavily but clearly sated. “I’ll take you to that bed soon, love,” he said.

She smiled, kissing his chest and laid with her head nestled there listening to his heart. “I know, I’m content here for now. I love you, Rod,” she said, her blue eyes meeting his black ones.

“I love you too, Izzy,” he replied, kissing her as they cuddled together on the sofa. He pulled the throw which had been on the back over them.

As he held her in his arms, stroking her blonde hair that fell in waves around her like a halo, Rodolphus knew that he’d do anything to stay with Narcissa Black, the girl that had stolen not just his heart but his soul.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, let me know what you thought by leaving a review.   
> I’ll see you all soon,  
> Sunset Whispers x


End file.
